Automated saws are used extensively to cut materials for many different manufacturing applications. For example, saws may use a microprocessor to determine how to cut according to a user-supplied list of required dimensions, i.e., a cut list. The microprocessor controls movement of a pusher to position sites of cutting in a manner that optimizes utilization of raw material. For some applications, the operator may need to mark defects, such as knots, cracks, or discolored portions of a material, before cutting. The marked locations of defects allow the microprocessor to select cutting sites that exclude defects while making optimal use of the material according to the cut list requirements. However, a problem with existing systems is that after, cutting remaining pieces not conforming to the cut list are too often wasted.